Music of the Night
by smalls715
Summary: Modern Day: Sierra just moved to Paris from NYC and isn't liking it to much. She has one friend and a prissy younger sister and already an enemy. then she is dared to enter the haunted Opera and her life is changed forever. Bonus for my barricaders! Enjoy:)
1. Prologue

Paris was stupid.

This whole move was stupid.

You see I was living the life in NYC. I had good friends, a nice penthouse, went to the number 1 school in the state, and overall had a delectable life.

Then one night six months ago dad dropped the bomb.

"We both have been moved to Vogue in Paris. So we are moving to Paris." Dad smiled and so did Mom. I stared at them and looked at my sister.

"OH MY GOD! PARIS? MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA DIE!" My sister, Whitney, squealed getting onto her phone.

"Sierra?" He said.

"Sounds great." I smiled a fake smile and went to my room.

In the next six months I was taught a little of the language and packed up. Turns out Dad had already bought a house in Paris and we began to ship things there.

For them it was turning out great.

It was the first day of school and my home room was the science room. Some of the teachers spoke English and some didn't so the office allowed me to grin my phone around with a translated app until I got to know the language better.

"Oh lookie what we have here!" Long fake pink finger nails tapped on my desk I looked up at the skinniest, tannest, and pinkest girl ever, "An American!"

"Yeah." I murmured.

She said something in French to the lossy behind her. Then turned to me and laughed, "Oh poor American can't speak English! It's hard to believe they even put you through education! I know three languages." She said slyly, "Pity the Americans!" She leaned close to m face to the point I could smell the cherry Chapstick.

"GET OFF HER COLETTE SHE DOESN'T NEED TO DEAL WITH YOUR RACIST SHIT!" Some British red head walked in and Colette instantly stood up strait and stared at her.

"Is this your friend, Ruthie?"

"I don't have a clue who she is. All I know is that you need to lay off." She said pushing Colette away from my desk.

"Ruthie." She stuck her hand out. I watched Colette mimic Ruthie and turn around.

"Sierra." I said.

Ruthie instantly became my friend. She was new to the school too except she started with the school year so she new the ropes.

"Do you speak French?" I asked biting into my sub sandwich.

"Not well but I understand people who do. My father has been French all his life and taught me early on before the divorce."

"Oh." I said lookin down, "I don't know any."

"I'll teach you! It'll be fun! What are you doing Saturday?"

"I don't know. I'm still kinda adjusting—"

"I'll bring you to the theatre I work at! Well it used to be an Opera but it's got some secrets! Surely you sing?"

"I do. I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday." She smiled and the bell rang for classes.

"How was school today girls?" My father asked as I walked in the door. Whitney in front of me strutting though the house.

"Fine." She said and went up the stairs.

"Good. What are the plans Saturday?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Nothing why?"

"Can I hang with a friend?"

"Where?"

"She just wants to show me Paris and the language."

"Sounds fine with me." He said with a smile.

Thus began my new life in Paris.


	2. The Dare

Saturday came pretty quickly actually. i barely surrived the week with Colette always on my tail. She scoffed at Ruthie and I. Sometimes she would even whisper words to her clique when we passed. Somehow we both get used to it. Even though she had a perfect body, and perfect hair, and a perfect life, and perfect clothes, and perfect friends, and well perfect everything we got used to it.

Ruthie drove up in her little Porsche and I ran out of the house without saying goodbye to anyone. I slid into the passenger seat and Ruthie took off through our neighborhood.

"So where too first, should I take you to the tourism-"

"No I want to see the Opera-"

"You mean where I work?" She said.

"But its abandoned-"

"No love its not." She laughed and we entered the city of Paris. It was busy and the street buzzed with crowds of citizens and tourists. Ruthie manuevered the crowds as if she had liveed in the city forever. She drove towards the Eiffel tower, "I figure if I tell you. We should do it very _far_ from there."

"Why?" I asked gulping.

"Please its not scary, he's kinda like Voldemort. We ought to just stay away from there until I have to show you." She parked and we began our long walk to the tower. It was beautiful, I snapped a few pictures onto my iPhone and sent them to my mother who was at work somewhere in the city.

"Do you want to go up?" She asked pointing to the long line of people in the corners of the tower.

"No I want you to tell me of the Opera-"

"Shhh!" She screeched, "Like I said hes like Voldemort. His name is not to be spoken." I leaned over to her ear.

"So you will tell me?" I whispered.

"Yes lets go over here though." She pointed to a tree and we sat down under it. She looked left to right for people and turned to me,"Are you sure?" She murmured.

"Yes Ruthie! I must know!" She gave me a look and took a deep breath.

"Back in the nineteenth century there lived a boy named Erik, he wasn't loved by anyone ever. The thought of love made him sick. He was an orphan because he had-" She whispered so quietly, "a face so defromed and ugly!" She returned to regular tone, "He was made the 'Devils child' in a circus that travelled France. He came to Paris where a woman named Mme. Giry found him. She left a window opened and the boy slipped in and supposedly never left.

"Mme. Giry is the only one that truly knows the story of Erik. Now Mme. Giry grew up and got married and had a daughter named Meg. Meg grew up knowing the Erik as the Opera Ghost. Well when Meg was young the family adopted Christine Daae. They grew up good friends and lived their lives roaming and dancing through the Opera.

"Christines father had spoke of an Angel of Music before he died and told her when he went to God he would send him. Christine waited many years for the Angel and had almost given up hope when she heard a voice through her dressing room wall. It was her Angel she thought. She took lessons from the Angel for three months before a childhood friend named Raoul came back into her life. They fell in love but not before Christine met the Angel behind the walls.

"She went into his hideout under the Opera and had fallen in love with her Angel too. But this was no Angel, in fact, the Angel had killed three people in the year Christine began to sing. The Opera Ghost also had requested a raise from the Opera and the Box 5 be free. On the night Raoul and Christine were due to escape the Opera Ghost he preformed his most horrible attack yet. He took Christine right off the stage and dropped the Opera chandelier setting the Opera on fire and almost killing Raoul. Raoul went to search for Christine but not before the Ghost knew. Christine then kissed the ghost begging him to let Raoul go. The ghost allowed them to leave in peace and little Meg led an angry mob down to the lair. Meg arrived first finding the the Ghost had vanished and only the mask that covered his deformed face remained."

I stared at Ruthie who was fidgeting when I saw Colette.

"Lookie what we have here a Brit and a 'Murican!" Colette laughed and Ruthie and I got up. Colette had her super short shorts on with a tight tank top and her skin was well tanned. Her dog wa sin her arms.

"For someone whose French you don't speak it that often!" I said.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ME IF I DID!" She laughed even harder now!

"I don't need to take your crap!" I shot back.

"Oh really?" She set her dog down adnwalked up to me, "Prove it." She said.

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

Colette pondered the thought and I turned to Ruthie whose face was white as a ghost.

"The Opera or theatre or whatever it is! The one thats haunted! I dare you to step inside Christine Daae's haunted dressing room and put your hand on the mirror for one minute with the door closed." What could be hard about that? i thought to myself.

"Your on."


	3. A Trick of the Mirrors

It was Monday. It had been two days since the dare made by Cosette. I stood outside the Opera with Ruthie waiting for Colette. Ruthie hadn't given me anymore information on the Opera Ghost from long ago. She said it would only ensure I would make it through one minute _alive_.

I wasn't scared at all. I didn't understand what Ruthie was afraid of at all. I was putting my hand on an antique mirror in an Opera. I wasn't exactly sure if I believed in the ghost actually. The whole sotry seemed like it had holes. Large ones too and the school refused to carry the book written byChristines great-grandson in the fifties.

Colette came up the street with a camera ready.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"To record you when we shut the door," She said and swung the door open to the Opera. People were running around with dresses and props. Colette walked through them all though and Ruthie and I followed. Ruthie's head was down until we got into the actual Opera. It was beautiful, everything looked as if it were from the nineteenth century. I looked up at all the boxes and sure enough one was completely dark and empty with only one chair only. I looked back at Ruthie who had turned ghost white looking toward the stage. I turned that way too and saw a tall lady with blonde hair and was perfectly skinney with a small tan-just like Colette.

"Colette, what are you doing here?" She said tapping her foot to an eight count for the dancers onstage.

"This is the American and that Ruthie as you know. The American wants to prove herself by touching the mirror for a whole minute." The woman laughed.

"Thats Colettes mother." whispered Ruthie, "Her parents own the place. Shes the dance instructor anjd her father is the CEO but hes gone alot inLondon directing West End shows and tours."

"So Colette must land amazing parts." I whispered back.

"No actually her parents have no say in that but she does get to be the lead dancer mostly if you can imagine." Ruthie motioned towards Colettes mother who was talking to Colette.

"American! Brit! Lets go!" Colette led us backstage through the intricate hallways with dressing room and finally up to a old door. The only door without a stainless steel handle. I stared at it and took a deep breath, "Well open it!" She commanded.

I put my hand on the cold door handle. It obviously hadn't been touched in years. I turned it and the door swung open. It was dark with only a small light from the sun to light it up. The antiques were still there with a white robe/gown thing sprawled across the couch. I stepped inside and Colette quickly put the comera on record on a table without stepping in. I walked straight through the room to the mirror in the corner and put my hand on the cold glass. It was so cold it seemed to burn my hand. Colette smirked and shut the door and Ruthie had her eyes covered by her hands.

For the first few seconds everything was fine until I began to get chills. My heart began to beat harder and faster and sweat beaded across my forehead. I looked from left to right and saw nothing. A cold wind came by and I convinced myself it was only a figure of my imagination. Then it came again and this time with a voice.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE DRESSING ROOM OF MY LOVE? WHO DARES TO TOUCH THE MIRROR OF MY LOVE?" It sang so powerfully and so beautifully I had to take a breath.

"I am-"

"WHO DARES TO ENTER? ONE WHO DOES NOT SING? PITY FOR THEM! THe MISFORTUNES THAT COME-"

"I am here to prove my worth to the girl who owns the Opera. I am here to prove I am not just any American." I sang in the same melody. The voice paused for a moment.

"Quiet a tone you have Madamemoiselle, quite a voice you have. Please tell me your name?" He sang softly.

The door must've locked, I could hear Colette and Ruthie's screams and the rattling of the door knob to get in. I loooked down to see in all the madness my voice had not left the mirror, I turned to see the camera had recorded it all. Could they hear me singing? Could they hear the beautiful voice behind the wall?

"Sierra." I sang quietly.

"You must learn how to sing. You must learn how to sing in the Opera of Erik. You must come back each day at three PM unseen by anyone until I allow you to preform."

"But-"

"Come or misfortunes will occur. Misfortunes worse than death." He sang and the room became warm again. I knew instantly the ghost was gone.

"SIERRA! SIERRA!" Ruthie screamed the door handle was still rattling. I ran over to it and hit the record button on the camera and opened the door when Ruthie attacked me.

"Oh my god! What the 'ell happend?"

"How long was I in there? I stammered suddenly out of breath.

"Well over ten minutes." Colette stammered looking at her phone, "My camera?"

"I handed her the camera and we left the dressing room door, Ruthie still held on to my hips.

"You scared me so bad, Sierra! We are never coming back, do you understand?" She said as if she were my mom.

_We aren't_, I thought, _but I am_.


	4. The Point of No Return

I have been returning each day for 68 days and counting. He has told me to call him Angel, he says he is not the same ghost that once haunted the Opera. He had me enroll into the dance classes with Ruthie and Colette. I caught onto dance well, it wasn't hard and my flexibility helped me a lot.

The dressing room wasn't near as dark as it was when I first encountered him. He had put candles throughout it and it was cleaned up. I did most of my lessons standing with him guiding me on how to hold high notes longer and fuller and how to use my diaphragm. All of it was very weird to me, I didn't catch on to singing as easily as I had caught onto dancing.

Colette had called me by my name this entire time. I actually haven't heard the word American come out of her mouth which is nice. She wants to call me American every time I ace a dance move before her. I see her scowl and bite her tongue. She DOES NOT like me dancing.

I am preparing for the Christmas Show they are doing at the theatre. It a show about the Christmas' celebrated in the past at the theatre. There is a few opera songs but not many, the opera singer is the high-demanding Sophia Chanelli. She travels round Europe fooling theatres with her contracts, she signs to the one offering the most money of course. Colette's parents could buy another theatre for how much they are paying her.

School is normal, classes are boring and I'm getting more accustomed to the language. I've learned a few keywords like study, test, or exams. Ruthie helps me translate and literally teaches me the lesson again after class, as well as some French.

I finally met Colettes boyfriend, who's from America, his father has been moving around Europe since he was young. His father is a manager for some actors around Europe. He transferred here about a month ago. Colette was on his side the entire day. Now with their different schedules I only see them together at lunch. His name is Ethan and he too is in the Christmas Show. He's sweet to me, well at least that's how he's been the last few times I've encountered him. It always ends with Colette showing him something in the theatre he's only seen a hundred times!

I was booking it to see Angel today. We had a fire drill after school today and then they let us go, which was ten minutes after school initially got out! Which means I had five minutes to get to the theatre. I was running and hitting tourists and citizens. Who knows how many people yelled at me. I cut across the street and went down the alley way leading to the stage door. I opened it quietly and snuck my way up to the wooden door and right when I put my hand on the door knob when a hand grabbed my arm.

"You do know what happened in that room?" Ethan's eyes stared into mine.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I shot back and paused for a moment, "I do know what happened."

"Colette and her family won't be happy-"

"They will be fine because you won't tell them-"

"But why?"

"If you don't tell your girlfriend, walk away, I'll explain!"

"But the girl Sierra was locked in there-"

"She lived though didn't she?" I interrupted. He hung his head low and began to walk away. I went into the silent room and shut the door. I put my bag on the desk and a gust of cold air entered the room.

"THE BOY HE SAW YOU! YOU MUST NEVER SPEAK OF ME! I MUST NEVER BE KNOWN! SIERRA HOW YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME! YOU CAN NEVER SING FOR THEM! THEY WILL KNOW!"

"Angel please he won't tell! He is a sweet man! Please! I must sing I have learned to love it!"

He was quiet for a while, "You are opening in three days, we shall sing Angels Glory."

"But I do not sing-"

"Its good for your voice." So for the next hour I sang the hardest piece in the show that only Sophia could sing. After he dismissed me, I ran out of the dressing room and into the big dressing room to get ready for tech week to start. I set my stuff down next to Ruthie, who was curling her red hair. I set my bags down and her eyes wandered up at me.

"What?" I snapped setting my costume down.

"Calm down! Ethan's watching you." She motioned towards the door where Colette was laughing at something and Ethan caught my eye. I turned away quickly.

I pinned my hair up in a pretty bun and got my costume on. We began the show from the top and worked our way through up to Angels Glory. Colette, a few other girls, Ruthie, and I were chosen to dance in it. We danced along and when Sophie began to crack at the top note everything stopped.

"Lets go again." her manager said through clenched teeth.

Sophia cracked again.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE FINE IN REHEARSAL TODAY!" Her manager yelled! The director, her manager, and Colette's mother, came on the stage. Eventually the entire cast was onstage watching the madness.

"THERE IS NO UNDERSTUDY! SOPHIA WAS THE SHOW!" Colette's mother screamed.

Everyone gasped and Colette strutted up to her mother and yelled, "SIERRA CAN DO IT! I HEARD HER SINGING THE SONG TODAY!"

My heart when numb and my body went pale. Ruthie gripped my shoulders and everyone turned to me. Colette's mother turned to me, "Oh really?" Colette and her mother had smirks on their face. I looked around the theatre and turned behind Ruthie, who grabbed the edge of my dress and pulled me back.

"SING!" Ruthie hissed, "Sing it!"

I turned to Colette and her mother and opened my mouth.

I'm bound to be dead by the morning.


	5. Come to the Angel of Music

It is opening night for the Christmas Show. I had been able to skip out of lessons with him because of tech, and he said he allowed that.

Wednesday night kept replaying in my mind, over and over again.

It wasn't long after I sang Angel's Glory that Colette's mother knew what was going on. She pursed her lips and turned to her assistant and whispered something into his ear. The assistant went white like I had and went to the lobby. I looked up at Box 5 and saw the darkness and I heard the ghostly whispers of my name. They were all a cold chill that fell down my spine. Sophia stared at me with shock in her eyes, just like her manager. Ruthie had to hold me onstage, I wanted to run away so bad! He would kill me! then the assistant brought back an older lady who looked at me and studied me carefully. She looked over at Colette's mother.

"History is repeating itself." She murmured and the cast gasped.

"How do we stop him?" Colette said. Ruthie was pale just like me.

"This is Madame de Chagny, the last of the bloodline to Christine. She is also one of the people who studied the encounters with the Phantom of the Opera."

"Thank you Madame Dupont, may I take dearest Sierra." Then a lobby worker ran in shaking.

"Madame de Chagny, he said you must read it." The girl got up on stage and mixed in with the dancers.

_Mousier and Madame Dupont~_

_Now you are aware of my most prized possession. She will take Sophia's place in every show on this run. You ought to have Sophia fired off. Now Sierra must learn how to repay the Angel who has haunted her, yes haunted her, through the walls, before someone else gets hurt! _

I could hear him singing this through the walls as well, I took the letter from her hand and sang it too.

_Opening night, I request Box 5 be empty for me, and only me. And I suggest Madame de Changny be at the door. She is due to pay her way, like dear old Giry did so long ago. I also expect my salary of twenty thousand Euros at the Box as well. Don't be worried of Sierra, she will be fine in my care, nothing will harm her. I somehow knew that she would disobey me today. I wish you a blessed opening with Sierra as your star._

_Follow these orders and your shows will do well._

_O.G._

Then I booked it out of there. I changed and called my mom who met me down the street at the school.

"What happened?" She said.

"I don't know." I sighed.

Now I was in Sophia's old dressing room and getting my clothes on for Angel's Glory. it was a glorious white gown and Ruthie had done my hair and makeup. Well she got my hair ready to put under the wig. She basically lived in my dressing room. Most of her clothes were in here, her curling iron, her makeup box, her bobby pins, she had basically moved in.

Madame de Chagny had come in earlier to wish me a good show. She said she was heading up to Box 5. She was calm, I don't know how she could be calm the man wanted her to _pay her due_.

I got into my place and the curtain opened. I smiled out at the audience and caught my parents beaming. They looked happy, all of them except Whitney, who looked as if she'd been through hell and a back. I began singing and I looked up into the darkness of Box 5. I saw two black gloves applauding me. I sang out and loud and hit every note! It was perfect, I got a standing ovation. I bowed and went back to my dressing room.

The show was flawless, it ended without a problem. Now everyone was returning to their dressing room. I had my new black tank top on with the sequins in the center on the top. I had my yoga pants on when Madame de Chagny entered my room with a red envelope.

"He is pleased." She said and left as quickly as she had come.

"So you are Sierra?" I turned around to see Ethan staring at me.

"Yes and you seem to think you are my babysitter." I said, hiding the envelope behind me.

"You are quite the girl." He said.

"I am. You should go see your girlfriend." I said.

"I want to know what it is between you and the Opera Ghost-"

"Do not say his name!" I hissed, "Here is not the place to explain that. I will explain when the time comes." I said, "Go with your girlfriend." I saw Colette watching Ethan suspiciously.

"You will explain though?"

"Yes just go!" I said pushing him out and slamming the door. I locked it quickly and ran over to the envelope. I opened it slowly and saw the blood red, cursive writing, the same as the letter from three days ago.

_Sierra~_

_You were marvelous tonight. Each pitch was as clear as ice! You have done well with my lessons the past few months, it is breathtaking how much your voice has evolved. Please tell Madame Dupont, she has done well with her show and has successfully obeyed her orders! _

_Before the night is over I expect you in the dressing room of Christine Daae for a surprise beyond anyone's imagination!_

_But you must do the following_

_~Put on her white robe with only your shirt and undergarments underneath_

_~Lock the door_

_~Sit quietly on the couch and I will come to you_

_Angel_

I grabbed my bag and ran out of my dressing room. My name was called numerous times but I kept running until I got to the door and it was only me. I opened the door and shut it quickly.

"I'm here!" I called out to him and set my bag down. I began to do as he had asked and picked up Christine Daae's old robe. I wore only my black tank top and underwear underneath as he had instructed.

"Come to me, Sierra. Look into the mirror of Ms. Daae!" His powerful voice instructed.

I looked into the mirror. I looked into his bright green eyes.

And the dressing room was gone.


	6. The Face Behind the Mask

I guess I should've been worried when the dressing room around me turned into stone. And it wasn't just your every day concrete stone, nope, it was pitch black with small lights along the pathway. I looked for the man who held my hand but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Come my darling into the depths below. Come and hear the song, hear the music of the one, the one and only Angel of the night. Come with me Sierra through the night." He sang in a familiar harmony.

I stayed quiet and he led me down into the darkness, we plunged further and further into the catacombs Ruthie spoke of. I knew this was a bad idea but it was too late to turn back.

"No more imagining, no more distant dreams. No more picturing the Angel that is you. Show me who you are, show me everything." I sang to him and he led farther down the stone path.

"I am the ghost of the Opera, the one that your friend has warned of. Come with me deeper now child, let your song take flight!" He sang his voice so magical and loving. I gripped his hand harder now, the realization hit me like a truck. My eyes widened and I began the song most everyone in the theatre world knew. The song that the Opera could not handle.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange Angel!" He pulled me closer to him and we came up to a lake. The lake was murky with clear blue water, he led me into a boat. From there he steered us through a series of gates until we came up to his lair. I knew it was his lair because of the pictures I had seen when police investigated Erik, the first ghost that haunted the Opera.

I turned around to see the man that was my Angel. He had the traditional white mask on right side of his face. They all did, if they had facial distortion or not. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the boat again brought me onto the shore.

"I have brought you here because I see great potential in you. Erik left behind much music that hadn't been sung by Christine but you Sierra, you are different." He played a soft melody on the century old organ, "Sierra," He sang quietly, "you must know Erik's greatest piece of music, do you?"

_"Can you hear my music?_

_Can you hear it play? My dear,_

_it is so beautiful,_

_it is as beautiful,_

_as Angel's wings_

_shining under the stars. _

_Come now listen to me play my treasures now_

_Come now listen to the music that was before your time_

_The hateful shadows of your past_

_can hardly harm you now,_

_The harmful things you once knew_

_you have cleared from your mind._

_Can you hear my music? _

_Can you hear it play?_

_Now look, see the future before you_

_what I have in store for you."_

Then I saw in the niche in the wall the most beautiful dress.

"Sierra, its our future now." Ruthie had been right, the wedding dress of Christine Daae stood before my eyes. I turned and saw his eyes all lit up and I couldn't handle it. He turned around and went back to the organ, "Well look around if you'd like. You are forbidden to go behind the black curtain though." He said calmly and returned to his work. I hummed the lullaby he had sung for me quietly and explored the lair. He had a dining area and a sitting area. It was all antique furniture from long ago, beyond the sitting area was the library, where every music piece a phantom had written was stored. Above the desk was one faded mask, I studied it for a while. It must've been Erik's because of the elaborate makeup on the back of it. All of the sudden I wanted to see behind Angel's mask, I wanted to know if he had a distortion.

I snuck back into the main area of the lair silently and got up behind him. My hand reached and pulled back multiple times before I got a hold of the white mask and pulled it off. He screamed and turned to me and-

I blacked out completely.


	7. What Have I Done?

I still saw his face, the scars, the darkness, the agony-all of it! The right side of his face had been scorched, his eye was clouded and seemed blinded. I tossed and turned as the dream replayed in my mind.

"_Can you hear my music_?" He sang to me in the dream, I watched as the fantasy became a reality, again his face showed in the light. I squeezed my eyes closed and opened them again, but the dream was over.

I awoke in a candlelit room, I was on a bed with black lace covers and a black lace canopy above it. I sat up and could hear the organ play the calmest, quietest melodies.I smelt food from my room and went out into his lair.

"Why Sierra, you have awoken!" He said and sat up, his mask was on his face again, I forced a smile. He came and escorted me down the stairs, "I have made you breakfast-"

"BREAKFAST!?" How long had I been here? Ruthie, my parents, they must be so worried! "How long have I been here?" I demanded.

"Over night is all. I have sent letters to them all, ensuring your return and safety." He said and seated me at the dining table.

I began making my plate and I watched him at the other end of the table diligently looking at music. He looked up and caught my eye.

"What has the Ethan boy been telling you?" He said softly.

"What-"

"The boy that caught you, Ethan, he doesn't like your coming here, he's afraid I'm like Erik." He said, the way he looked at me made me scared, he wanted an answer.

"But you are not like Erik-"

"Is that what you believe?" He stood up from the table, "That all though I am a different being I am not abusive, or a killer! You believe I do not follow in the steps of my idol? How do I not know you are in love with Ethan instead of me? How do know if you are not following the way of Christine Daae? History is repeating itself Sierra! This time the end could change! Ethan is not a good man, I do not trust him! You must learn not to be so naive! I've been in this Opera for many years, I know who to trust, I know what people are the good and who are the bad, I know who will listen and who will not and who will read between the lines and who will not! There are may girls like you Sierra, but I chose you, I believe Erik chose you. Please I'm begging you, the last time I was in a situation with a girl, it ended wrong and I just want it to end right with you."

"You've loved another?" I whispered.

"I have said too much! CURSE MY TONGUE! We must be getting you back, before those fools send another after me."

"Wait Angel!" I grabbed his hand and spun him around, "You must first tell me when I am to return here again."

"Soon." He whispered and we went back to the Opera in silence.

"Ruthie!" I smiled when I caught the sight of my friend onstage.

"SIERRA!" Girls screamed and hugged me as I came on the stage, Ruthie beat them all though and had her arms wrapped around my body.

"Madame de Chagny told us you'd return! She said that you were with the Phantom!"

"Shh." I told Ruthie, "I was-"

Madame de Chagny called the girls to order when Ethan walked in. Colette gave him a horrible look and slid towards her mother,

"Please tell us," Madame de Chagny grinned and I looked at them all.

"But Madame-" I begged.

"Tell us!" She commanded.

"His music was beautiful! I sang my heart away, it was very beautiful, everything was white and sparkling, but I had only fallen asleep beneath the old trap door in Christine Daae's dressing room." It wasn't a complete lie, the girls said there aws and returned to work. I came off the stage and passed Ethan secretly hoping he would follow me.

He did and when I entered the lobby he grabbed my arm, "You are a terrible liar," He whispered.

"I had to do it-"

"Sierra he is only a man, why can't you tell us?"

"It scares me Ethan! There I said it, it scares me what he may do! And he

knows about your liking me-"

"Who said I liked you?"

"C'mon Ethan we both know you have a crush on me!"

"I know I dumped Colette last night-"

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"As long as I got you-"

"You-I can't Ethan! I can't! I'd betray him and Colette-"

"She doesn't have to know." He whispered and leaned in and kissed me. As mad as I was I began to kiss back and we stood their for a while. I pulled away and felt myself go pale. I began to shake and Ethan looked at me, "Sierra?"

I ran out into the street and all the way tears poured from my eyes, what had I done?


	8. A Fire Started

I was home now. The events of three weeks before had washed over Paris quickly. Ethan and I were considered a thing at school. Colette wasn't phased at all. She walked around with the same old smirk on her face. Ruthie spent a LOT with me during the show. She didn't let me leave her sight unless she had to go on stage, by then I couldn't go find Angel because Ruthie would know. She didn't approve of my new found love of music. I guess she knew why, she didn't like when I sang to myself.

I hadn't heard from Angel since my visit to his lair three weeks ago. I saw glimpses of him in his Box watching me perform, but he would soon vanish.

The Christmas Show ended with many 5 star reviews, Colette's mother and father made the decision to keep me playing the opera mains. Ever since that decision Colette had been watching me more and more. We had shared plenty of short conversations since the decision was made. And, surprisingly, not once had she called me America.

Now Whitney and I sat on the floor around our sparkling Christmas tree. My parents classic ornaments twinkled with the lights that were carefully wrapped around the tree. and since my parents had no time to set up the tree it usually came out the day before and Whitney and I put it together with our grandparents. Except this year, this year I failed to show up to help due to dance practice.

Now, we all had wine glasses in our hand. Our grandparents came out with their gifts and got themselves some wine. Whitney tore through her gifts like a maniac. It was the same as every year: three designer dresses, a bajillion gift cards, makeup, nail polish, etc. I went through my gifts more slowly. Mine were a collection of Broadway CDs, gift cards, makeup, and a new dress.

I slowly pulled the zipper down and my mother pulled the dress out. It was a white ball gown with lace sleeves. It looked as if it were a wedding dress but mom assured me it wasn't. She turned it around so I could see the back. It was mostly open except for the button at the top,

"I picked it out myself," my mother said placing it back in the holder, "we have one more gift for you."

Whitney rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. She had become more prissy since the move. She didn't like me getting all the attention since my disappearance.

My mom pulled out a thin old book. Dust covered the cover, she blew on it and handed it to me.

_ La Fantome de O'pera_

I held the book and looked at my mom, "This is an original!"

"Yep! A lady at work had it so I bought it." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much." I said and we had Christmas dinner.

I sat looking into my dressing room mirror when Colette stood in the door.

"So your our new lead girl." She said sourly playing with her blonde curl.

"I guess so," I murmured turning towards her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she said matter-of-factly, "I want to warn you." She walked towards me and placed her hand on the table. It was wrapped around a crumpled blood red envelope.

"Angel," I breathed and looked at her, "About what?"

"He's not what he says he is."

The words spun around in my brain and I swallowed, "Ethan?" I said to make sure it was Angel.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about and if he doesn't stop with the demands he will be killed. I'm merely warning you, because you see to know him best."

"How-?"

"I'm not stupid, Sierra. I know him too." She said and she left without a word. I watched the door for minutes before making my way up to her mothers office. I knocked harshly on the door.

"Come in!" She cooed. She sat on her desk and motioned for me to sit. The room was old, it had wooden walls with gold framed paintings, "What is the problem, Sierra?" I knew Colette was in here and I knew her mother knew what she had told me. Her fingers drummed against another blood red envelope, I shivered and stood up.

"I want Christine Daae's dressing room." I demanded. She gave me a look and then looked at the red envelope.

"He's sent four notes. This is his newest addressed to you. I advise you don't see him again, do you understand?"

"He is not damaging the Opera at all! What must it do with me seeing him!" I was about to yell.

"HE SENDS DEMANDS AND ADVISES WE DO THEM OR WE SHALL HAVE CONSEQUENCES! THE MAN IS MAD!"

"I WILL SEE HIM AGAIN! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Or can we?" She said quietly picking up the envelope with both hands. She positioned them at the end of the letter ready to rip it.

"NO." I said.

"THEN SWEAR YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM." She commanded.

"I can't control it. He comes and I don't know he's there until we are in the cave."

"You CAN. He's human, and you are human! Swear to never see him or-!" She leaned over the trash can with the letter.

I stayed frozen and inched slowly towards the letter.

"Well then." She began to rip it and tears well in my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed, " He'll kill you! He will! NO! NO!" I screamed at her when Ethan came in and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kicked and retaliated against Ethan. Colette stepped out of the shadow with a smirk and Ethan pulled me through the door.

"NO!" I screamed and he dropped me to the ground. I crunched myself up into a ball and the tears poured over, "I'm so sorry, Angel." I said and placed my head in my hands and sobbed.


End file.
